After School EP (by Iholbr7867)
Ask Iholbr7867 permission before editing the page. Thank You! After School is the 4th EP by Melanie Martinez. This page is just fanmade and a concept it's not the real one. Tracklist #Fire Drill #Saved By the Bell #Homework #Study Buddy #How Can You Sleep? #5:59 A.M. Story, in order: Fire Drill - is about fake friends, bullying, distractions from society, and seeking attention. In the movie, there was a fire started in the cafeteria and all the students are filing out of the building as the alarm rings. Saved by the Bell - Before the fire drill, Crybaby was about to get bullied again but the fire started and she immediately felt relief. The song is about waiting for other people to solve your problems instead of dealing with them yourself Homework - When Crybaby gets home, she finds herself with a mountain of work. She starts procrastinating and instead of doing her work she plays with her toys. This song is about having overwhelming Anxiety that you find it easier to avoid the situation instead of facing it. Study Buddy - After Crybaby wasted so much time instead of doing her homework, she decides to call cute boy name here to come over and help her finish it. He comes over and together they finish all of her homework but when he asks to start a relationship, Crybaby just turns away and changes the subject. This song is about people using other people by making them think that you want a piece, but then cutting them off when they are done helping you get what you want. How Can You Sleep - Stress free, Crybaby gets ready to go to sleep. She puts on her pajamas and lays down to go to sleep. She instantly falls asleep and dreams happy dreams of endless desserts and cute puppy unicorn animals. This song is about people doing wrong things to other people and them showing no remorse towards it while leaving others hurt. How can you sleep?!?! 5:59 A.M. - Crybaby is woken up randomly and she is feeling tired. She checks the clock and.. 5:59 A.M.?!??!?!? She is angry and sad that she couldn't get that one extra minute of sleep because her alarm goes off at 6. This song is about people who are greedy and can only think "what if?" and let their anger affect their whole day. Basically like holding a grudge and not getting over things that have already happened The storyline continuing K-12 Crybaby ends up deciding she wants to join her friends with Lilith and she walks through the mysterious door where she is greeted with a bright new world. Lilith shows them around the place and tells them it's almost the end of the school day. Crybaby and her friends walk through a better version of the school with drug-free teachers and no control pills. She instantly feels warm inside because she can finally feel safe at school. While thinking everything has changed, she realizes it has not when she sees Kelly turn the corner and walk her direction. Kelly starts chasing Crybaby and they reach a dead end where Kelly catches up. Crybaby tries to talk sense into Kelly but all she has on her mind is how all of her friends betrayed her and how Crybaby was trying to steal her man. Drill starts playing After the kids are allowed back inside to collect their things we get a brief flashback to finish the last scene. Kelly is shown about to punch Crybaby when the fire alarm rings and Kelly leaves the school by the Bell starts playing Crybaby and her friends meet back up on the bus and they go home with a better bus driver. Crybaby gets home to discover her parents cooking and talking to each other like a normal family. Confused, Crybaby heads to her room to write in her diary when she finds her homework in her backpack. She stares at her pile of papers and finally says "Fuck this" and goes to her toy chest.starts playing Crybaby then realizes that she will fail if she doesn't do her homework so she decides to call that boy that gave her his number to come over and help her finish her homework. He comes over with his pants ironed and his hair combed back, smiling he knocks on the door and waits for Crybaby. She opens the door and tells him to come in. Buddy starts playing Crybaby thanks him for helping her with her homework and shows him out the door. He then gets confused and says "Don't you have something to say?" hinting to her to tell him she loves him or something like that. "Nah" says Crybaby and closes the door on him. He then gets sad and starts crying and runs home. He keeps crying as it shows a split screen of him and Crybaby as they both prepare for bed as Crybaby is just fine and he is hurting. They both turn off their lights and shut their eyes only, he can't sleep. Crybaby is shown snoring and smiling lost in her dreams. Can You Sleep? starts playing It is shown with him mouthing the lyrics to the song while Crybaby is fast asleep. He eventually falls asleep and the screen turns black. Crybaby is shown awoken and she checks the clock and it shows the time A.M. starts playing the visuals is Crybaby going throughout the day frustrated and angry at others for no reason. Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments and maybe we can give the "boy" a name I would love to see further interpretation or fixes to the story or maybe lyrics to these songs. I'll work on a FULL concept album and I'll try to put it out by the end of the month. Once again, Thank you! Category:EP's